


Drunk in Love

by hoestreet



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Drabble, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Glasses, High School, Making Out, theyre in love bless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoestreet/pseuds/hoestreet
Summary: They'd only been dating for just over four months, but any idea that Veronica proposes is all of a sudden the most insightful and amazing idea anyone had ever came up with, including getting drunk just before going to school, just because it was paired with those deep, feline eyes and that playful smile. Jughead was a slave to that smile.He was so whipped because of that smile.And he honestly didn't think his physical appearance had the same affect on her as her did his, until he pulled out those damned glasses. Suddenly, he was thankful for not having 20/20 vision.
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Drunk in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Jeronica Nation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Jeronica+Nation).



Jughead really isn't sure how he let himself get roped into this stupid idea. At the time, it sounded great - anything involving alcohol sounded fun, but here he was hungover the day after (in fact, he was still very much drunk too) and trying to revise for an exam next lesson in the school library.

Veronica convinced him this would work. That she did it all the time back in New York. That she was a mark off an A* in her highest scoring history exam, which she did hungover. She was wrong.

"I hate you," he said gruffly, facing the bookshelf in search of a fairly interesting looking book on the formation of igneous rocks. He knew Veronica was still sitting behind him, coddled into one of the only beanbags in the room with a book that she hadn't read a line of since thy first got there an hour ago.

She laughed lightheartedly. "I know. I love it."

Jughead just grunted in response. He could feel her smirking gaze through his beanie and pulled it down over his ears self-consciously, continuing to let his yes rake over the spines of books he wasn't reading.

This was a really bad idea. An awful idea.

It wasn't even the fact that he was hungover. Jughead could handle the average hangover, had had plenty enough to come up with the perfect remedy that made it able for him to go to school the next day without hating his life more than usual. A nagging thought in his mind used to mention to him that he shouldn't be so used to deal with early morning school hangovers, but then he'd jokingly blame his forming alcoholism on the genetics his father must have passed down to him and go on to ignore it all.

This time however, it was all Veronica's fault. 'Oh Jug, lets get drunk' she'd suggested, just after the most intense shower sex that had been left on a very moreish cliffhanger, as she pulled a very short very red silk nightie over her head; a situation in which his mouth could do nothing but agree because his head was still whirring from how well she'd sucked his dick. What he didn't expect, was to get caught up in a night of straight seshing that lasted from 1am to 7am, an hour before they had to get to school.

And that had landed the pair in a state. He was both starting to hang, and impossibly drunk, he could feel it in his muscles. He had absolutely no co-ordination; his arms felt heavy and he couldn't walk without bumping into things. His eyesight was appalling, lagging two minutes behind his mind, and his ability to read had declined to that of a newborn baby.

"The librarian gave us such a weird look as we came through," pondered Veronica, still on the same page, probably the same line, as she was before.

Jughead rolled his eyes and huffed out a laugh. Everyone had stared at them as they'd come in today. Not only were they both incredibly giggly and unstable on their feet, but they both reeked of stale fruit, spirits and sweet perfume. It didn't take a genius to work out they probably had a good night.

And they had. _Oh they had_. Jughead had a sharp flashback of his girlfriend's body, fluid and flush against his and wrapped around expensive blankets, and struggled hard to stop the blush creeping up onto his face and the stupid drunk smile to make another appearance on his face.

Veronica had spotted it though. "What you thinking about babe?" she asked. Even though he still had his back to her, Jughead could still hear the mischief in her voice. She knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"How I have an hour to revise for that chemistry exam but I've become suddenly illiterate," he mumbled, cheeks going pink.

"She got up. "Hm, sure," she mused, pressing her lips to his neck.

He shivered. "Veronica, please don't do this to me," he said quietly.

She laughed. "I can't myself. You're hot when you're exasperated over the fact that you have an exam but all you can think about is us fuc-"

"Veronica, for the love of god," Jughead hissed, looking around to make sure no one was in close enough vicinity. "We're in public."

She just fluttered her eyelashes at him sweetly and he felt something inside of him melt. The feeling was definitely amplified by the alcohol running through his veins. He diverted his eyes. "What are we looking for?"

"Igneous rocks, Ron."

She nodded and pushed her glasses further up her nose. Jughead couldn't help but watch her as she scanned the bookshelf. She had her hair up in a messy ponytail, which already did ungodly things to his thoughts, and she was wearing one of his oversized t-shirts with ripped jeans. Beautiful. And for some reason, her wearing glasses made it all worse for him.

"Here." She pulled out a big white book with different rocks on the front. "Thank the queen."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes, taking the book out of her hands and bowing down to her dramatically.

"Now stop complaining and get revising. I'm counting on you to know the answers."

Jughead waved his hands in her direction playfully. "I'm not helping you. You got us into this mess, you don't deserve it." He pulled a beanbag up next to Veronica and parked himself down on it, pulling a case from his pocket. He saw her stare at him from the corner of his eye as he took his glasses out of it and put them on.

"What?"

She tipped her own glasses down in question and blinked slowly. "You're wearing glasses?"

Jughead smiled. "I'm glad to see you still have your wits about you Veronica."

"How long for?"

He shook his head. "The tequila you were necking last night must have took off with part of your memory."

She continued to gawp at him.

"Long enough for me to be sick of them," he offered.

She continued to stare and he shifted slightly. "Shut your mouth, your'e gonna catch flies."

"You look hot." She swallowed and frowned slightly, looking almost confused. "Really hot. God."

"Oh yeah?" he goaded, leaning closer to her, revelling in the fact that she finally got to know how it felt to be him.

"Yeah," she whispered, breathless. She pressed a kiss to his lips. "My own Clark Kent."

"Dramatic," Jughead laughed, kissing her back. Usually, he'd be more against all this PDA and lipsing behind the bookshelves of a public library, but with Veronica's lingering fingertips on his chest and the traces of vodka in his bloodstream, he couldn't stop himself if he wanted to.

"Shall we skip?" She mumbled against his lips.

He leaned forward, catching her bottom lip between his teeth and biting softly. "And miss out on this chemistry exam I've been studying so avidly for? How could I possibly say no?"

She grinned and pressed one last kiss to his face before standing up and putting her jacket on. "We might have to run."

"Dangerous," Jughead teased, brushing a stray hair out of Veronica's face. "I cannot wait."

He grabbed her hand and they snuck past the librarian, running down the corridors and out of the main entrance in a graceless, love-ridden stupor, laughing and panting. All Jughead could feel was Veronica's face laced in his and the air on his face. And that was all he cared about.

**Author's Note:**

> Another random drabble that lowkey makes no sense and kinda really has no relevance to anythinggg,,, but,,, thank you for reading it and I hope you enjoyed xx
> 
> tumblr - thestanhoe


End file.
